Little Bird
by DaltonGirl36
Summary: When you are 5 or 6 a soul song appears somewhere on your arm. A Soul Song is lyrics to a song that your soulmate and you both have. Kurt Hummel lives a perfect life, that is until his mum dies. Blaine has lived a horrible life, and it doesn't get any better after his mum dies. Then once they both survive highschool they go off to NYC, pulling their red soul strings together.


**Hey guys. I wrote this because I was bored. So uh yeah enojy!**

**btw, do NOT own the songs or people. Except Blaine's parents. becAUSE HE DOESNT HAVE ANY.**

* * *

"He's beautiful."

"What shall we name him?"

"Kurt."

A tear of happiness fell onto Elizabeth Hummel's pale cheek. Red hair pooling around her shoulders. A small bundle kept tight in her arms.

That day Kurt Hummel was born into happiness.

* * *

"He has your eyes."

"Blaine."

"Wh-what?"

"That's what we're going to name him"

"But John."

"Don't but me Ellie."

Ellie Anderson bowed her head, trying to hold back tears of pain and fear. The small bundle of squirming baby grabbing hold of El's hair.

That day Blaine Anderson was born into fear.

* * *

"Mummy?" A young Kurt Hummel asked his mother, who was sitting with perfect posture and sewing.

"Oh honey." Elizabeth turned around and looked at her beautiful boy, but she noticed something off in his eyes, "Kurt what's wrong?"

"I have a red itching thing on my arm." Kurt said, rubbing his shirt where the rash must have been forming.

"Here let mummy take a look." Elizabeth said, Kurt smiled walking over to his mother, who looked like an angel. She lifted Kurt's striped sleeve carefully and saw a irritated soul patch. The soul patches came in when you turned either 5 or 6. Elizabeth smiled tears in her eyes.

"Well Kurt I would not worry about that." Elizabeth said, leaning her forehead against her sons, kissing the top gently.

"Why not, mum?" Kurt asked, reaching his hand to itch again. But his mother caught his hand, irritating the rash would make the words foggy, not as clear, hard to read, and sometimes even invisible.

"Here come into the kitchen we'll put some hot water on it so the soul song can come in, but not itch as much." Elizabeth said, picking her small son up and walking out to the kitchen.

* * *

Blaine had been scratching at his arm, not knowing what was causing this. He scratched so much that he felt like his arm was bleeding. Blaine walked up from the basement to his room. Once he reached there he pulled his shirt off, he had some troubles, where he'd get stuck but his tiny arms helped him out.

Once he got it off he observed his right bicep, his olive skin irritated and red. Blaine scratched it again, then winced. Blaine would go ask his mum for help but her and his dad were having a fight. Blaine could hear it from his bedroom. Blaine was only 5. His parents have never been happy, but they never tried to hide their unhappiness. Blaine's mother Ellie was always sad, he never knew why. Blaine always wondered if he was making her unhappy.

Blaine went over to his dresser and picked out a fresh new shirt, short sleeve so he could reach his arm. Then he made his way downstairs, when he entered the kitchen his mother and father went completely quiet.

"Mommy?" Blaine asked, Ellie looked at her son with big sad eyes. Her eyes swept her young son she noticed the irritated soul patch.

"Blaine! Honey. We need to give you a bath." She ushered her son out of the kitchen so her father wouldn't see the soul patch. That's exactly what they were arguing about. John wanted to get Blaine's lazer removed once it came in, because he didn't want Blaine to have to go through what he had gone through.

Once Blaine was tucked into bed Ellie made sure John wasn't in hearing distance. She leaned in and whispered.

"Words will appear on your arm, so don't scratch there. Also if your father ever asks you about it. Never ever, show him, or tell him." Blaine nodded, "When you're old enough I will tell you what it means." Ellie smiled, leaning in and kissing Blaine's curly hair. A tear rolled down her face making her way to the bedroom she shared with John.

* * *

"Kurt's soul song came in today!" Elizabeth said to her loving husband Burt Hummel.

"Really?!" Burt said happily, jumping into bed next to his gorgeous wife.

"Yes, it's not readable yet but I can tell it's in a beautiful cursive." Elizabeth said. Burt smiled taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing the top of it gently.

"Perfect." Burt said, they both laid down wrapped around each other, left arms linked. Their lyrics matching perfectly.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. _

* * *

"What did Blaine want?" John asked his wife coldly.

"Wanted me to give him a bath and tuck him in. The usual." Ellie in reply to her husband not looking at him and turned towards her lamp.

"Hmmph." John said, pulling most of the blankets on top of him leaving Ellie with some resting on her back. She curled in on herself and started to cry silently.

Once John was asleep Ellie turned around and took his right forearm.

"_Love me tender, love me true_." Was written on John's arm.

"_Love me tender, love me sweet_." Was written on Ellie's arm. She closed her eyes, turned around and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Mummy! What does it say?" Kurt asked, barreling into his parents bedroom.

"Let me see." Elizabeth said groggily, yet smiling at her son.

Kurt pulled his sleeve up and showed her the dark black writing on his bicep.

"_And I'll owe it all to you, my little bird._" Elizabeth sang. Kurt smiled big and hugged his mother.

* * *

Blaine looked at the broken up words trying to figure out what they said. He heard his father came up the stairs yelling his name. Blaine shoved his sleeve down.

"Come on. It's Sunday. Time for church." Said his father.

Blaine nodded. He guessed he'd just figure it out later.

* * *

_July. 27nd, 2001._

_Elizabeth Hummel died. She has died in a car accident at the cross road up by the old chapel. In this accident another parent has died, and his son was crippled._

_A funeral will be held in a week._

* * *

_August. 1st, 2001._

_Ellie Anderson died. Back in 1990 she was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. She would never tell her therapist why. She overdosed on this hot August day, leaving behind her two sons, Cooper Anderson and Blaine Anderson._

_A funeral has already been held, only close family members had gone._

* * *

"Fag." Said a large jock on the McKinley high football team, Kurt glared in his general direction but didn't do anything about it.

"Watch where you're going." Said another, shouldering him into the lockers next to him.

* * *

"Blaine. I'm going to a party don't tell dad." Cooper said, coming into Blaine's room and making his way out his window. All Blaine did was nod.

Once Cooper left, Blaine heard smashing from downstairs. Blaine crawled up to his pillows and pulled the covers over himself, once he was warm and comfortable, he started to cry. He missed his mother.

* * *

"If you tell anyone. I'm going to kill you." David Karofsky threatened 16 year old Kurt.

Kurt nodded, fear written all over his face.

* * *

"Tonight was nice!" Said Elijah.

Blaine nodded at his friend, they were both standing on a curb waiting for Elijah's dad to pick them up from the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Hey fags!" Yelled some of the jocks from their school.

Eli went to turn around, but Blaine grabbed his arm fear written all over his face.

Next thing they knew, there were 15 guys surrounding them and beating the shit out of them. Blaine just let them, Eli on the other hand fought, which lead to them bashing his head against the road.

He didn't awake, the jocks freaked out and called an ambulance. They didn't even get expelled for what they did.

* * *

Kurt Hummel finally made it out of that hell pit. He survived high school at McKinley high, his father was well and happy, he'd gotten into NYADA with his best friend Rachel and yet, he still has to find his soulmate.

New York City here he comes.

* * *

Blaine had just graduated from Dalton Academy, he was kicked out of his house by his father, accepted into NYU for drama and had not found his soul mate.

NYC is his next destination.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel's shrill voice came through Kurt's phone, "Can you take over my shift at the cafe tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Kurt said tiredly, it was pointless arguing with her.

"Awesome. We also have some singers tonight so don't be alarmed." Rachel mentioned, then hung up.

Kurt sighed.

* * *

"My name is Blaine Anderson, I am a student at NYU, and I will be singing for you tonight!" Said a man on stage, a microphone in front of him and his guitar.

Kurt looked up just as the man just started to sing, his voice was gorgeous. Soft, yet meaningful.

He was singing a song quite familiar to Kurt, but he didn't know where he knew it from.

_"She said_

_Come inside_

_For a little lie down with me_

_If you fall asleep_

_It wouldn't be the worst thing."_

Kurt still didn't know, until Blaine reached the chorus.

_"And I'll owe it all to you_

_My little bird_

_My little bird."_

Kurt dropped the coffee cups he had in his hands, everything stopped. Chatter stopped, the music stopped, everyone was looking at Kurt. Who was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh my." Kurt said, holding his hand up to his cheek, his vision fogged up, "I'll just pick these up."

People watched him, concerned. As Kurt walked back to the kitchen in the cafe, he wiped his eyes. Blaine watched the man curiously. Why had that man freaked out? Was he triggered by the song? Blaine was only singing this Ed Sheeran song, was because that's what his bicep said, and it reminded him of his mother. Who never even got to tell Blaine what the words meant. Obviously Blaine realized over time. But it still hurt his heart, because his mother promised.

* * *

"Hey, Elder, who was the man who dropped the coffee cups earlier?" Blaine asked the manager once everyone was gone.

"Oh that clutz?" Elder said, drying a cup with a rag, "That's Kurt Hummel, pretty sure he's still in the back. Want to go talk to him?" Elder asked, winking at Blaine.

"Y-yeah." Blaine stuttered.

As Blaine walked into the back, he slowly started to realize, this could be it. Kurt could be his soulmate. What if he was? How is this going to work? Fuck Blaine did not think this through. As Blaine was walked to maybe find his soulmate, tears fell down his face. And for once it was because he was happy.

"Kurt?" Blaine said weakly.

The man turned around and looked at Blaine's red eyes.

"You?" Kurt asked him, Blaine knew exactly what he meant.

"Blaine, I think I'm your soulmate."

Kurt nodded, his tearful face smiling, "I know you are."

Blaine ran at him, Kurt opened his arms, taking Elizabeth's place and being the angel for Blaine.

"There you are, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine said, sobbing into Kurt's neck.

"…my little bird." Kurt whispered into Blaine's curly hair, smelling him in. Blaine and Kurt both finally felt at home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Bye, for now. Hopefully the next thing I upload will be Chapter 4 of Nicotine.**

**-S**


End file.
